


Winter Fruit

by Entwife_Incognito



Series: "Mistletoe" [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: "Mistletoe" series, Abandonment Issues, Christmas, Courtship, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, No Sex, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: The Mistletoe series starts at Christmas and moves into the spring. In this first installment, Jane and Lisbon spend Christmas Eve together on Lake Travis, as Jane begins to woo Lisbon through her commitment issues, including fears that Jane will abandon her. Jane takes it very slowly and very sweetly. AU for Lisbon liking something she said she didn't. Only sweetness in this one-shot bit of fluff, a few kisses. NO SEX. The "Mistletoe" series builds from here. 'Three Kisses' is the next story in the series. I hope you have fun with it, like I did! Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.First posted at FFnet on December 29, 2013. Now here with minor refining edits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this series, Jane's Airstream is a trailer, pulled by a truck, that he has placed in a motor home park overlooking Lake Travis. We have since learned that Jane has actually chosen a 1979 Airstream excella motor home, the kind he can drive like a bus. Please allow for a little license here in me guessing wrong! Thank you.

A small stocking appeared on Teresa Lisbon's desk on Christmas Eve morning. She could feel the hard edges of a small rectangular box, probably wooden, and something softer, more pliant surrounding it. Not like the usual gift filler which might crackle or crunch, and Teresa Lisbon couldn't imagine what it could be. The top of the green felt was stitched together, so she couldn't peek in. "Do not open 'til Xmas" was embroidered across the cuff and there were cunning appliqués of little presents and ornaments scattered across the toe, under an exquisitely embroidered and decorated Christmas tree. She fell in love with it immediately and wanted to tear into it just as fast. There was no note or tag to say whom it was from, but she assumed it was from Patrick Jane.  


All morning long she handled it, willing her fingertips to divine what was inside. The little box did not seem to have a lid, but that didn't make sense so she assumed it was recessed somehow. The filling remained a complete mystery. Jane poked his head in around noon as she teased the stocking absently in her hands, gazing off with a dreamy look on her face.  


"Santa come early?"  


Lisbon jumped a little, then smiled at Jane and showed him the beautiful face of the stocking. "I guess you would know, Mr. Claus."  


"Moi, Special Agent Lisbon? I'm sure you're mistaken. Why would I be giving you presents?"  


Her smile was warm and appreciative, so sunny her eyes were mere slits over its light. "Because that's who you are."  


Lisbon thought of him as a giver of presents! It was probably the best compliment she had ever paid him and he relished the notes of pleasure that played in every part of him. Jane couldn't help but smile widely and wink at her. But he said nothing further and went on his way. She probably had no idea the effect of her words on him, but the purity of her delivery is what almost brought him to his knees. The woman could be heaven's light, delivered in a laser ray, straight to the heart! It made his whole body vibrate.  


Jane bought lunch in the building's cantina, an extra apple in case a certain someone needed a pick-me-up later in the afternoon. And an extra little bag of those handmade potato chips that she loved so much. He made sure to choose a large sandwich so that she could nibble on it after she said she had brought lunch from home and would get it from the fridge in the break room in a minute. He really loved accommodating her feeding habits. It was like having a beautiful little bird that loved to take tidbits from his hand.  


When he returned to Lisbon's office, he had to straighten his face before she turned to him. He was smiling with delight to see she still held the stocking in her hand, holding it up to the light as if she might be able to see through it. Oh, the reveal was going to be so much fun! She would definitely tell him it was too much and that she couldn't accept it, but she wouldn't be able to turn him down in the end. It was as good as a pony! Better, because she could keep this present. He had everything arranged.  


"Lunch, Lisbon?" He held up the sack of food and the two bottles of water.  


"Oh. I brought something from home. It's in the fridge."  


"Oh, did you?" He loved the opening of the ritual. "Go get it and let's eat at your table."  


"In a minute." She listened to the crinkle of the bags and her eyes opened wide when she saw the familiar little sack that she recognized as those yummy hand-done potato chips from the cantina. She walked over to Jane. "I guess I'll take some water now, though." She crinkled her nose and sniffed appreciatively. "Chips from the cantina?"  


"Yes, they're wonderful, aren't they?"  


"What kind did you get?"  


"One is parmesan. The other is chili lime," little bird. Jane could barely contain his enjoyment.  


"You got two? A bit much, don't you think?" She watched him lay out his sandwich. "Especially with that big sandwich."  


"Well, you know . . . they're small . . . one's not enough, but two is too much, you're right. Would you like some?" Look at that delicious wiggly worm, little bird.  


"Which one do you like better?"  


"Oh. I like them both."  


She frowned, not wanting to take his favorite. But she wanted the parmesan.  


"But hey! Don't you like the parmesan best? Have some!" He held up the bag and she picked two chips. "Sit down. You could at least keep me company while I eat."  


She sat down, smiling at him and he pushed a bottle of water toward her.  


Jane eyed his sandwich with obvious doubt. "You know, that is too much sandwich. Do you want a little bit of it? Turkey and swiss, lettuce, tomato, sprouts and an olive tapenade." Little bird loved sprouts, so crunchy!  


"Sprouts? Mmmmm! Are you sure you don't want it all?"  


"No. It really is too much." He cut about a third of the sandwich with the little plastic knife he had taken just for this inevitability, tore off a part of the wrapper and slid it over to her along with the parmesan chips. His heart sang as he kept his eyes from hers and pretended to notice nothing as she began to munch happily.  


As she was finishing, Jane couldn't help but continue his enjoyment. Looking concerned, he queried, "What about your lunch, Lisbon? You haven't spoiled it?"  


"Oh, no. It was just a hunk of cold cheese and the last of a box of crackers. I didn't even have time to grab a piece of fruit. This was a big enough lunch for me. Thank you!"  


Jane reached into the sack, pulled out two apples and offered her one. "For later, then."  


Lisbon took the apple, a big smile on her face. "Perfect!" Then as if the nun in her psyche prompted her to remember her manners, she sobered a little. "I'm sorry to nibble on your lunch like that."  


"No problem. We'll share cheese and crackers later if we get hungry . . . about tea time, maybe."  


She brightened. "Okay."  


"I like to get you to eat, Lisbon. It's one of the main pleasures in my life."  


"What a sweet thing to say, Jane!"  


"Well, it's Christmas. And speaking of that . . . what are you doing tonight?"  


"What do I ever do at Christmas, Jane? Either work, or nothing."  


"Which is it tonight?"  


"Nothing." She dramatized her comment by sticking out her lower lip in a little pout.  


"Then come with me out to the lake and we'll enjoy the evening together."  


"That sounds nice! I'll bring some wine and . . . uh . . . a roast chicken!"  


"Now you're talking, Lisbon! I'll make a salad and pick up some of those Gruyere scalloped potatoes we like from the market deli. We'll feast on Christmas Eve! Oh. And Lisbon . . ."  


"Hmmm?" Her eyes were sparkling.  


"Bring your stocking."  


"Ah-ha! I knew it was you! What's in it, Jane?"  


"When you open it, you'll know. Why do you think it's packaged and sealed so well? To keep nosy little detectives from peeking or guessing!"  


Lisbon arrived at the Airstream at dusk with wine, chicken and two chocolate mousses, topped with whipped cream and a cherry, from the dessert counter.  


After their meal, they sat outside until it got a little too nippy. Then Jane said, "Let's take a drive around the lake."  


"The whole lake? Lake Travis is pretty damn big, Jane."  


"Well, we only need to go a little ways, actually. Bring your stocking."  


"Bring my stocking? Why?"  


"You'll see."  


"I have to open my present down by the lake?"  


But Jane refused to say anything more.  


The lake glimmered under the moonlight and the lights from houses and boat docks all around. Jane parked in the marina lot and, making sure Lisbon had her stocking, walked her along a dock where boats were moored. He stopped in front of a twenty-foot motorboat, navy blue and white with a windshield to protect the driver.  


"What's this? We're going on a boat ride in the middle of the night?" She turned to him, gaping. "You can drive a boat?"  


"A little thing like this? Of course!" He pointed to the stocking in her hand. "You can open it now." When she looked at him like he had three heads, he said, "Don't gawp. Go ahead. Open it."  


Picking apart the stitching enough to get her fingers in, Lisbon pulled and popped the rest of it and looked in. It was too dark to discern what the padding was, but she fished the little box out, shook it and heard nothing. She looked sharply at Jane. "This better not be a puzzle box. I don't have a hammer with me."  


"Ha ha! No puzzle! It slides open, Lisbon. See where you put your thumb and push?"  


She opened the box and pulled out a ring with two keys on it, nestled in paper to keep them from rattling. "Keys? To what?"  


Jane glanced over to the boat, twice.  


"To that boat?"  


"One is. The other is to the Airstream. There's another boat key. We'll keep it in the Airstream in case you forget yours sometime. You'll have your own key so that you can get in and get your boat key."  


"We? What are you talking about, Jane?"  


"Just the boat and the extra key." He winked at her. "Want to take her out for a spin?"  


"In the dark?"  


"Sure. We'll just follow the markers and go out of the lane just a little way."  


Lisbon had no idea what he meant by markers or a lane. "Okay, okay. But you're driving."  


Jane laughed again. "Oh, definitely. We'll wait until daylight until we turn the wheel over to you."  


It turned out to be not as difficult as Lisbon's swirling mind thought at first. The markers were on buoys that fluoresced when the boat lights hit them, and the lane for boats to travel in was delineated by the marker buoys. Jane explained it all to her as they slowly putted out, sitting in the plush, comfortable seats.  


Jane steered to an area just short of where the main body of the lake opened and cut the motor. The lake was mirror calm and as Lisbon stared out, the reflection of the sky and the sky itself merged. A bit disorienting, but that was part of its beauty! Chilly. But calm and peaceful and so beautiful. The water made everything smell fresh in the night air.  


Watching Lisbon stare quietly into the lake and the night brought a special pleasure to Jane. He rarely got to see her at peace, much less enjoying it without hurrying it along to get to the next thing on her list. "Merry Christmas, Lisbon."  


"Yeah," she said quietly, not really paying attention. "Merry Christmas." She seemed to suddenly catch up with herself. "Jane! I can't accept this—a, a boat!"  


"Of course you can. I gave it to you. It's in your name. I'll take care of the fees and the slip rental. You don't have to worry about a thing."  


"No, I mean it's too big, too much. And I don't know how to drive a boat . . . although it didn't look that hard."  


Little bird was coming around. "I'll teach you. You can drive back down the lane when we go back."  


"Really? I can drive it?"  


"Of course. It's your boat. And we'll get your license before New Year's. We can spend it on the boat if the weather's nice enough."  


"Ooooohhhhh! Turn it around! I want to drive it!" She smiled, looking at the steering wheel as Jane started it back up. "It's my boat," she half-whispered. Jane looked at her and grinned.  


Jane kept a hand on the wheel while Lisbon steered them through the lane, telling her only what she needed to know about the controls to help her with that task. As they neared the slip, he took over and brought the boat in. Then he showed Lisbon how to tie it off.  


She had a thousand questions on their drive back to the Airstream, but politely asked only fifteen. Jane was struck through with his adoration of who she was in her happiness and enthusiasm.  


They stood in the light outside Jane's Airstream.  


"Thank you for my boat, Jane." She grimaced briefly in between smiles. "That sounds so lame. I don't know what to say."  


"It makes me happy that you like it so much."  


"But we've never exchanged presents before. I don't have anything for you."  


"Oh, yes, you do. If you'll give it to me."  


"I've been at sea all night. Uh. No pun intended, but I don't know what you mean."  


"It's in your pocket."  


Dipping her hands into both pockets, Lisbon pulled out only the stocking and the empty wooden box.  


"Look inside the stocking."  


"What, the padding?" Excitement about her boat had obliterated any mild curiosity about the padding for the key.  


"Yes."  


She pulled it out and held it more directly under the light. Mistletoe! She looked at Jane, tears forming in her glistening eyes, lights like tiny love darts that pierced his heart as she sent them his way.  


"You know what to do with that if you want to give me my present."  


She raised her arm and held the mistletoe over her head. Jane swooped in to kiss her, much more sweetly than his helpless charge had signaled, slowing to place his lips tenderly on hers once he held her in his arms. Neither tried to deepen the kiss, but instead softly repeated it again and again, trying different angles and ending in a long, swaying embrace.  


"This is better than a boat."  


"Oooohhhh, yes," he breathed, his eyes shining.  


She smiled into Jane's eyes and wasn't sure she'd ever seen him so happy, almost blissful. "Lucky me. I get to have both!"  


"But I, Lisbon, I got what I wished for!"


End file.
